1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatuses each including a pixel array including pixel circuits arranged in a matrix and display driving methods for such display apparatuses. The present invention relates to a display apparatus including, for example, an organic electroluminescent (EL) element as a light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-255856 and 2003-271095, image display apparatuses including an organic EL element in each pixel have been developed. Since the organic EL element is a self-luminous element, such an image display apparatus has advantages in that, for example, the visibility of an image is higher than that of a liquid crystal display, it is unnecessary to provide a backlight for the apparatus, and the response speed is higher than that of the liquid crystal display. A luminance level (grayscale level) of each light emitting element can be controlled in accordance with a current flowing through the element. In other words, the apparatus is of a current-controlled type.
Methods of driving organic EL displays include a simple matrix method and an active matrix method in a manner similar to methods of driving liquid crystal displays. According to the former method, a display can be allowed to have a simple structure but it is difficult to realize a large-size and high-definition display. Accordingly, active matrix type displays are being developed actively. According to the active matrix-method, current flowing through a light emitting element in each pixel circuit is controlled by an active element (typically, a thin film transistor (TFT)) disposed in the pixel circuit.